1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of driving the LCD, and more particularly, to an LCD and a method of driving the LCD, which can improve the quality of display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) generally include a first display panel having a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display panel having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal panel having a dielectric-anisotropy liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second display panels. An LCD may display a desired image by generating an electric field between the plurality of pixel electrodes and the common electrode, and adjusting the intensity of the electric field so as to control the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal panel. Most LCDs are not self-emitting display devices and may thus include a plurality of light-emitting elements disposed to supply a light to the first and second display panels. In some LCDs, light-emitting blocks are disposed behind the first and second display panels as the light-emitting elements.
Recently, various techniques of improving the quality of display by controlling the luminance the light-emitting blocks, and thereby also controlling the luminance of an image displayed by an LCD have been developed.